


Stuff Of Legends

by Flyingby



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-16
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingby/pseuds/Flyingby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff Of Legends

**'FUTURE MRS. LUTHOR FOUND DEAD'**

Poor Lex, Martha thinks, staring at the Daily Planet's headline, a cup of coffee in her hand. Things just doesn't seem to work out for him. And Helen. What a waste, such a young bright woman. They could've had a great future ahead, she and Lex. Now, instead of a wedding, Lex has a funeral to attend to. 

Martha reads the article quickly through. Helen Bryce was found on the ground at the mansion with a broken neck. Apparently she had fallen off a balcony, because the balcony's railing had collapsed. The house had been empty except for the housekeeper and the butler, who both swear that nobody else had) been there. Lex had been in Metropolis. The death seemed to be an accident, but the official ruling hasn't yet happened. 

Martha sips her coffee; she needs to send Lex their condolences. No, she should call him or go visit him. Or maybe not, one Kent is quite enough. She knows wild horses couldn't keep Clark away once he hears this. He should be up soon, it's almost 6 am. 

Speak of the devil, she feels the familiar swoosh as Clark runs by. 

"Good morning, mom." 

"Clark, good morning. I was just thinking about you." 

Clark grabs his glass of orange juice. "What, why ?" He looks at her from under his bangs, questioningly. 

Bracing herself, she looks at Clark. He looks so happy. She knows Clark's glad about Lex's forthcoming marriage and that he likes Helen. She grimaces, unhappy about what she has to tell him. "Clark. Something has happened." 

He looks startled. "Is dad alright?" He stands up looking worried. 

"Yes, Jon's fine, it's not that. Sit down, please," she answers in her most gentle voice. Quietly she hands Clark the newspaper. 

He sits down and takes the paper. She examines his face carefully, ready to comfort him at the first sign of sadness. She watches Clark reading the headline and the article. 

She jumps. What was that? 

"Oh mom, this is horrible. I have to go to Lex's." He looks up at her and runs off. 

Martha hears the door slam shut, but she can't move a muscle. What was that? That flicker of... she shakes her head. She must be imagining things. She grabs her coffee cup and looks at the liquid. What was that she saw in his eyes? Just for a second. When he read the headline, she could've sworn she saw pleasure. Joy. Triumph. Satisfaction. 

She stands up and puts her cup in the sink. She just - imagined it. Her son is a good boy. He is, she knows that. She should be ashamed of herself to even think such a thing. 

* * *

Clark stops near the mansion and looks through the walls, searching for Lex. There he is, in his study. Hands on his face. He feels sorry for Lex. It hurts now, but in time it'll get better. Clark will make it better. Now that that bitch, Helen, isn't here bothering them anymore. The thought of her makes his fist clench. She should've left when he told her to. She had it coming. She was standing between him and Lex; she was trying to separate them. But Lex had said that their friendship is the stuff of legends, Lex wouldn't have wanted them to be separated. And they won't be. 

* * *

End. 


End file.
